


Finally found you

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Darling Byun Baekhyun, Immortality, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, angry park chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Vampire Baekhyun had been living dreadfully, cold and uncaring.The truth was he just wanted a beloved to call his own.When he stumbles into the basement of his new castle and awakens a sleeping Ancient, he finds his beloved has a temper much more monstrous than his own.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 40
Kudos: 195





	1. Night Phlox

  
Baekhyun never enjoyed change.

He hated when his brothers changed out the white candlesticks to red ones, or when he’d _just_ gotten used to the red ones and they changed them _back._

He hated the way the curtains looked when they were opened at nighttime.

He hated the way humans were seen as more important than in previous time periods.

Most importantly, he hated moving.

Baekhyun had not had to move castles in well over five centuries, so to say he was irritated and angry was an understatement.

Perhaps he was more upset because he was alone in his irritation. His brothers seemed more than happy to switch estates when Jongin, his younger brother, had found his beloved who happened to have a castle much more fitting.

The castle was much more fitting, it was large enough to house them all, and Kyungsoo was a man that was more than happy to expand his own clan.

Baekhyun had nothing against the clan, they were kind and warm, accepting many others into their clan.

But, he _did_ have one thing that bothered him so intensely much.

They were all coupled. All of them _and_ his own brothers were paired with their beloveds - some of them had been for centuries.

Baekhyun was forever envious of them for it. 

He hated how they could love and feel affection.

He hated that they could feel _anything_ other than the dread of living. _Or,_ in the case of vampires, the dread of _unliving._

Baekhyun swirled the wine glass in his hand and leaned into his palm, sighing as he was practically _forced_ to watch as they bathed each other in affection.

 _“Imbeciles,”_ Baekhyun scoffed under his breath, finishing his glass of blood.

“Oh, Hyunnie,” His eldest brother cooed from beside him, reaching over in an attempt to coddle him with a hand to his arm, but Baekhyun would _not_ allow himself to be soothed when Minseok had his _own_ beloved on his arm reading. 

He was alone in his anger, and they couldn’t possibly understand.

Baekhyun scoffed and yanked his robe over his shoulder as he avoided the hand, “Do not tell me I am dramatic, I have no issue that can be taken care of with a few touches.” 

Minseok sighed as he watched the smaller slam his glass down and stand up, “Dear, you are growing increasingly hostile.” 

“Then I will be _hostile_ alone.” Baekhyun hissed, his glass shattering when his robe touched the glass on the table in his fury to walk out.

How dare they pretend it is _him_ that has the issue? That _he_ was the problem?

Baekhyun had spent centuries traveling alone with enthusiastic excitement to find his own beloved.

He’d been told by a seer, “ _soon you will find one much more fitting than you can imagine, but much work is to be done when they are found,”_ but that had been about a half century ago.

Baekhyun had only realized _recently_ that the word soon meant relatively nothing to vampires who lived eternally unless humans rid them of their lives.

He could still remember those days. The days of invasions and fear.

He’d been young then, a child, when he had been hidden away with his brothers in the cellar and watched humans loot their castle with stakes and fire.

Perhaps watching their fortune be stolen by human fingers had changed his mind on the _use_ of humans.

They were only for feeding, yet his brothers found themselves pitying them - they gave them jobs, promised them food, allowed criminals coins in exchange for a few victims brought to them every few weeks.

Baekhyun missed the days where they could create havoc with no _fear,_ when humans were outnumbered by them.

That was wishful thinking.

He sighed and ignored the servants eyes as they looked at him in awe, only allowing his robe to fall open and drag behind him as he exposed his chest and stormed down the halls.

Beauty was something that Baekhyun was considered to have very much of, and he knew so.

Suitors used to try their luck seeing as he had been alive for many, many years and at a certain point people expected him to give up and just _accept_ a lover.

 _Never,_ Baekhyun would never give up to someone that was in no way an equal match to him - he would not fall for one that fate did not consider as beautiful as him, as passionate as him.

Not to say he hadn’t taken _lovers for a night,_ he was only a man after all, and many of them had tried to sway him with money or jewels after - in love with him and his body.

Baekhyun was too prideful to ever consider others and had no cares for cutting strings off with people who even dared to try for more than one round of sex with him.

 _Cold, cruel, whorish -_ he'd heard it all about his attitude, about him.

It just made him laugh.

Baekhyun twisted into an arched corridor, blindly walking off his anger before he did something drastic out of envy.

He ended up in a study, one he hadn’t been inside before.

He hummed under his breath as he took in the portraits on the wall - One for each of his new clan members, then a _single_ empty square on the wall.

He made a confused noise to himself as he laid a hand against the red painted wall, the sound of his heavy shoes clicking against the wooden floor as he continued on, petting a hand over the bookcase as he looked around.

The room was an odd shape, it was triangle shaped with bookshelves lining an entire wall and deep red wallpapers complimenting the dark wood floors.

Baekhyun had to give his new clan props, they _did_ have awfully good taste in design.

Plus, they had never technically said he _wasn’t_ allowed in here, there had only been one room they’d said nobody could enter - a door that was locked anyways.

(Yes, Baekhyun had tried to go inside out of spite.)

Plus, the door had been wide open here, so if he got caught in here then it would surely be a servant's fault for leaving the door open.

At the thought, Baekhyun smirked and touched everything he liked - the brown leather couch, the globe sitting atop a table, even the pink colored paper weights on the desk.

Just as he went to take a seat in the gold trimmed desk chair and dig his nose curiously through the books, he noticed one of the bookcases was not aligned.

In fact, it was _very much_ not against the wall.

The vampire frowned a small bit, interested as he walked over towards it.

The floorboards in front of it had scrapes and Baekhyun gasped softly when he touched the bookcase and found that it was _too_ light. 

So light that he just pulled it open, the books sitting on it jostled yet some didn’t move at all, like they were stuck in place.

That was the last thing he was interested though, the door that was disguised as a bookcase itself was interesting, but the dark steps behind it seemed more pressing.

_What kind of secrets could be down here?_

Baekhyun never really considered himself an overly curious person, but he was a bored person, unamused by many, many things.

So, when he found something that caught his interest, he was taking advantage of it.

Gathering the end of his robe, he pulled it up as he walked down the cement steps, finding it very chilly the further he went down.

He wondered if it was an alcohol cellar seeing as he knew Junmyeon to be a fan of the human drink, but it was even difficult for a creature of the night to see through the darkness.

That was until he reached the bottom and found candles lit all around.

It was beautiful in a sinister sort of way, the rows of coffins and old chandeliers that glittered with gems and held cobwebs.

Baekhyun was impressed at their commitment to keep their loved ones, he counted twelve coffins, yet only one of them was surrounded by candles.

He was incredibly curious, the word _Sehun_ was sprawled across the one closest to the door, they had carvings on them, Baekhyun grinned when he realized exactly what it was - they were homes for them once they passed.

He knew all of the names on them even though some were blank, but the beginnings of names were beginning to be added with Jongin’s almost completely.

_How thoughtful._

It had been such a very long time since he’d felt genuinely touched by anything in existence, but Baekhyun felt a warmth in his stomach as he whispered the names and walked by them.

 _“Chanyeol,”_ Was a new one. And the one surrounded by white and red candles.

He’d never once heard the name spoken in all the years Jongin had been courting Kyungsoo, and all the weeks he’d been learning about his new clan members.

“Chanyeol the fruitful,” Baekhyun mused as he approached the coffin, pressing dainty palms on it to brush away some of the dust and spiders.

There were handprints on it, as if someone came to visit, and Baekhyun was once again filled with affection at just the thought of one of his clan members visiting their family.

He wanted to meet them _too,_ it only seemed like common courtesy that he see the face of whom he would meet. 

So, Baekhyun leaned over to push the top of the stone lid, grunting at the strength it required that _showed_ how long it had been sealed.

The stone screeched and the vampire huffed and wiped the dust off his hands, disappointed when it seemed he’d only gotten the lid partially off.

“My name is Baekhyun,” He murmured as he flicked a spider from his clothing and reaching for a candle, “I am visiting your resting place today in an attempt to properly seek a place within your home-“

Baekhyun stopped when the candles beside him and the one in his hand blew out simultaneously, frowning as he had yet to be able to peek inside and traditionally speak to the corpse.

“I… I came from Bucheon, my clan did,” He cleared his throat and felt an unfamiliar feeling cling to his spine, licking his lips and feeling along the ledge that held candles for matches. “Humbly, I am hoping that my place in your home will not be seen as insulting, as I swear to take care of your belongings while you are away. I hope the underworld is treating you well, Sire Chanyeol, and that I may learn many enchanting things of your fruitful nature.” 

Baekhyun had a strange inkling of fear crawling up his spine the longer matches were not found, clearing his throat as the sound of wind outside picked up.

He felt uncomfortable in the dark for once in his life, accidentally stepping backwards into the coffin behind him before he realized he could not properly continue, he would need to leave and come back with a light.

He used his hands to feel along the ends of the coffins in an attempt to find the exit, cringing when his foot stepped on a pile of glass, likely a gem from one of the chandeliers.

_“Did you not want to learn of my nature?”_

Baekhyun gawked as all of the candles lit up, brighter than before, suddenly a hand came from the partially opened coffin and shoved the lid off.

The stone shattered at the strength and shards landed at Baekhyun’s feet.

The vampire was _afraid_ and it was one of the only times he had ever felt this way.

Chanyeol laughed, but it hit Baekhyun’s ears cruelly, making him feel as if he’d made a grave mistake as the man climbed from his resting place.

Baekhyun wanted to run, but his feet couldn’t move in fear, mouth parted and robe hit his ankles as he pressed his spine into the wall.

_A huge mistake._

He’d just awoken an Ancient Vampire.

The head of white hair and outfit covered in fine jewels were only one sign, but Baekhyun could not write off the strength the other had as nothing, it was a _tremendous_ amount.

 _“Have you changed your mind? Are we not meeting, dear?”_ The Ancient cackled, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Baekhyun’s breath left his body then, nails curling into his palms as the large vampire came closer, he bubbled with a cry and tried to keep his eyes to himself.

The thing that _truly_ gave an Ancient away was not their strength, nor their size, or wealth.

It was their _eyes._ They were blood red, but glowed brightly when angered. They spoke of all of the thousands of years of torture the Ancient had lived through.

“Sire, p-please-“ Baekhyun felt his eyes well up, squeezing his eyes shut as the Ancient approached, laying a palm out in front of him pleadingly. “I a-apologize.” He sobbed, hands wrapping around his stomach with dread in his veins.

Chanyeol laughed at the apology and fear, brushing dust off of his own clothing, “Oh? You did not wish for my awakening?” He teased his prey, reaching over to grasp the others palm in a tight grip.

Lightning picked up outside the _second_ Baekhyun gasped and opened his tearfilled eyes at the touch. 

He felt flooded with heat and comfort, as if moments before he had not been pressed into the cold wall and tearing up. 

With parted pink lips, he met blaring red eyes, ones that dimmed their glow and instead shared the look of shock Baekhyun was projecting. 

_Beloved_

_My love_

_Finally_

Baekhyun’s hand was released of the tight grip, feeling slightly sore and cold, but he ignored it in favor of smiling and bringing both palms up to the Ancients face. 

His beloved was _beautiful,_ Baekhyun had never once doubted his love would not be, yet Chanyeol was more than he could have imagined.

Almond red eyes that should shake him to the core, but no longer did, round lips that could only hold a shocked expression, Snow white hair trimmed and combed back handsomely. “Lovely,” Baekhyun whispered, petting dirt from the other cheek with his thumb, “Just _lovely.”_

It seemed to strike a feeling in Chanyeol, because the larger pressed closer to him, flickering eyes around Baekhyun’s soft features before raising a hand to his face.

The Ancients eyes filled with guilt at the tears dripping down his beloveds face, and recalling the noise Baekhyun had made moments before hurt his barely beating heart.

It took such little thought for Baekhyun to lean into it, a red tinted tear falling down his face out of elation.

“Have I hurt you?”

“Never,” Baekhyun answered with a smile on his face, his hand soreness was long forgotten, he laughed, “Oh how I have been looking for _you,_ my love.” 

Chanyeol's face pulled into one of utter fondness, thumb catching a tear on Baekhyun’s face, “Have you waited long?” 

_“Centuries,”_ The smaller sniffled and when he laughed it bubbled with another sob and came out unstoppably.

“Hush, hush. I am here now.” Chanyeol chided with a click of his tongue and a shake of his head. “I did not intend to be so late.” 

The Ancient curled a hand around the back of his neck and Baekhyun made a soft pained noise when he was yanked too forcefully into the others chest.

Chanyeol's strength must be a bit hard to control so soon after waking up, so Baekhyun accepted the whispered apology easily, fingers coming around he others waist and lingering along the golden chain waist belt the Ancient wore. 

“Let me see,” Chanyeol crooned, gently pulling Baekhyun back to look him over.

He was really crying, his red tears rolling down his cheeks and leaving his skin lightly tinted pink, Baekhyun sniffed and his shoulders shook as he clutched Chanyeol's top. 

“Oh, sweet one,” He chided, brushing fingers over Baekhyun’s cheek, “You said I have not hurt you, but looking at you I see pain, I feel unbelievably responsible, rose bud.” 

“It is relief,” Baekhyun argued, bringing a hand to comb white strands behind Chanyeol's ear and urging his head down to press his nose against his own, “pure relief. I swear it. I could never tell you a lie, beloved.” 

Chanyeol looked at him guiltily, but found the only reassurance he had to give was leaning down to collect Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his.

The Ancient was missing centuries of time, he had many things that urgently needed to be told to him.

Yet, kissing his beloved until there were no more tears left to cry was of utmost importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mags (Thebaekhyunpark here on Ao3) for giving me this prompt! It is going to be a short drabble like my mafia AU!


	2. Brahma Kamal

“I hate it!” 

Baekhyun pressed a palm to his mouth to hide his laughter.

Chanyeol was on a  _ rampage. _

Apparently, the Ancient was  _ not  _ very happy with the changes that had been made in his absence.

An  _ understatement.  _ Chanyeol had not even spared his clan a look even when they’d burst into excited tears to see him up, he’d promptly just started picking things apart that he disliked.

“Chanyeol.” Yifan sighed and dropped his face into his hands, “Oh  _ lord.”  _

Chanyeol hissed and made his way over to a bookcase beside the entryway, jaw clenched and eyes glowing as he  _ yanked  _ it from the wall and to the ground.

Baekhyun heard his own brothers make fearful noises, but he only giggled and rapped fingers against his cheek as he eyed his beloved.

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon yelled, storming closer to pick up a broken vase, “Do you  _ not  _ recall this behavior was why you were cursed! Calm yourself!”

At that, Baekhyun  _ did  _ look interested, he truthfully had been too busy appreciating the fact he even had a beloved to consider why his poor love had been beneath stone as if long deceased.

“You do not  _ speak to me in that tone!”  _ The Ancient seethed right back, “I will not live in a place so distastefully decorated! What- are we  _ humans  _ now! Pathetic little rats? What even  _ is  _ this contraption!” He uses the back of his hand to knock a lantern off of the fireplace. 

“Baek,” Minseok tapped his side with a rather fearful expression and Baekhyun sighed dramatically.

“Let him have his fun,” Baekhyun mumbled, “I believe he has many frustrations to get out.” 

“Yes, well these frustrations are scaring your little brother, so  _ please.”  _ Minseok requested, waving a hand towards Jongin who looked more than fearful hiding behind Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

He sighed, but Jongin was their  _ baby  _ \- well, now it was Sehun, although Baekhyun hadn’t spent much time getting to know him as of late.

“Darling,” Baekhyun climbed from the couch, still dressed in the same outfit he wore when unleashing Chanyeol twenty four hours before, robe untied and bare upper body exposed. 

Only now his feet were bare and his jewelry removed, he assumed Chanyeol had done so because he’d fallen asleep for a short while and awoke to them gone.

He stood beside a pile of glass broken due to Chanyeol’s rage, licking his lips and putting his arms out. “My love.” 

Chanyeol's face was absolutely angry, no amount of words in the world could explain his expression, but he reached over to receive Baekhyun easily, hands underneath his robe around his naked torso as he picked him up.

Baekhyun grinned cheesily when, instead of setting him down, Chanyeol placed him onto his side due to glass around him, brushing the bottom of his feet off -checking for glass- whilst glaring across the room. 

“Are we  _ humans?”  _ He repeated with a growl, “Do we stoop so low as to have these preposterous devices?”

“Brother,” Luhan laughed, the blonde rolling his eyes, “You can have all the hatred in the world for humans, yet you do not understand how times have changed while you were away.” 

_ “And whose fault is that!”  _ Chanyeol yelled, chest running against Baekhyun’s side, the arm not around his beloved waist pointing a finger at Luhan, “A  _ humans!  _ A human cast me away and yet you have the  _ nerve  _ to speak like this to me!” 

Baekhyun was gathering that things were not as they seemed, and he was curious, but he was also coming to understand Chanyeol's temper was all consuming.

And he worried he would harm his own clan right now.

“Hello,” Baekhyun tucked his chin into Chanyeol’s collarbone to look up at him, tightening his thighs around the others hips, “I am here, so pay attention to me, lovely,” He requested, grasping the mans chin with two fingers to turn his head downwards, “Hello, it is time to take a breather, dearest.” 

Chanyeol obviously disagreed even if he didn’t verbally say so, his shoulders raised with the deep breath he took in and his brow twitched.

Baekhyun just smiled and leaned up to press a peck to the center of his mouth and pet a hair back into the combed back strands of white on his head. “Come, you have been up a day and have yet to change an outfit, take a nap, or have a bath. I would miss those things so  _ much  _ should it have been me.” 

The only real response he got from Chanyeol was a disagreeing noise when Baekhyun shimmied out of his hold, using a tight grip on his beloved’s arm in order to step over the glass and stand on the back of the wooden bookcase that was now on the ground. 

Baekhyun hummed a noise and wiggled his fingers towards him, head up high and awaiting even though he felt the clan staring holes at them.

Awaiting Chanyeol's reaction most likely.

He padded his feet to stand on the edge and grasped a handful of Chanyeol's sleeve, “Are you denying you want to share a bed with me?” 

_ “Of course not, petals,”  _ Chanyeol denied at the speed of light, stepping through the glass to grab Baekhyun’s dainty fingers and bring them to his mouth to kiss, “You are right, of course you are - what a smart little vampire.” 

Baekhyun grinned with pride when he was grabbed at the waist to be lifted over the glass, he very much felt like a spoiled prince as he sent his clan a winning grin.

Everyone looked  _ shocked,  _ and he knew there would be many things to learn about his beloved, but Baekhyun knew whatever views they’d had of Chanyeol had just been  _ shattered.  _

Much like the glass all over the floor.

“Many things to show you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cooed as he intertwined their hands and began to pull him out, not one glance at anyone else, “Tell me, flower, do you enjoy reading? Let us learn more about each other.” 

“Oh? I quite enjoy it,” Baekhyun grinned and clutched his hand tightly, giggling as he was led down corridors, “There are many hobbies I enjoy actually.” 

“Tell me more, beautiful.” 

He bit his lip with a laugh as Chanyeol separated from him to approach the door Baekhyun had been told was  _ off limits  _ weeks before _.  _

The Ancient twisted the doorknob and scowled at the lock before only continued to twist until the metal snapped and made a crackling noise.

Baekhyun beamed and pranced inside happily when the Ancient opened the door for him as if he had not just broken the doorknob. 

“Well, to tell you the truth, Chanyeol,” He mused, looking around the room.

They’d likely have to have servants clean it out for a day because it was just  _ dusted over,  _ the bed canopy over the black frame was a near grey color from all of the dust and Baekhyun was sure it was a white or perhaps tan before.

He assumed so based on how beautifully decorated the room itself was with the deep blue of the walls and black marble floors, a second doorway off to the side with no door led to the restroom. 

“I believe that my hobbies may intertwine with yours greatly,” He cooed, blowing the dirt off of the cover of a page on Chanyeol’s side table.

_ The Phoenix and the Turtle a poem by William Shakespeare _

“Is that so?” Chanyeol commented, throwing open the double doors of a closet and digging inside, “Tell me how so in one moment, but first please answer what kind of clothing you would like to wear.” 

Baekhyun didn’t care for such things at the moment, “A dressing gown will do,” he answered, waving a hand and walking into the bathroom.

He shed off his robe, to the floor before climbing down to his slack covered knees to begin running a bath. The faucet stuttered for a moment as if having trouble working, but after a few twists on and off the water began to come out.

“No gown, but a large top should do,” Chanyeol said as he walked into the bathroom, releasing a laugh at the sight of his beloved running a bath, “You do now t need to dirty your bottoms, sweet one, I do recall how to run a bath.” 

“But do you recall how to get in?” Baekhyun chirped cheekily, “Let me wash you.” 

Nobody in their right mind would refuse such a thing, much less his eternal beloved, so Chanyeol begun to shed clothes instantly.

Baekhyun on the other hand busied eyeing the muscular curves of Chanyeol's form, he was extraordinarily handsome, his shoulders were broad and waist defined, his thighs flexed in a way that was seductive without him having a clue that he was causing Baekhyun to lick his lips in appreciation.

“We should have the humans clean our room immediately,” Chanyeol obliviously commented, petting a hand over Baekhyun’s mess of black hair as he stepped into the tub.

_ Our room. _

Baekhyun instantly beamed and sat up to turn Chanyeol’s face towards him.

It was ridiculously adorable how each time he had the nerve to order eyes on him by grasping Chanyeol’s chin, that the red in his beloved eyes swirled around almost in warning, before they recognized Baekhyun with intense adoration.

“I will do that,” Baekhyun whispered, bringing a palm across his lover's wet chest, pressed a kiss onto parted lips and smiling at the sharp edge of Chanyeol's teeth scraping his bottom lip, “As soon as I have you taken care of.” 

_ “Hm,”  _ Chanyeol hummed and splayed a wet hand across Baekhyun’s naked hip, fingers brushing a bit over his waistband, “I would be more comfortable, should you sit in here with me. We should bond, right?” 

The small vampire giggled and teasingly brushed his lips across Chanyeol’s cheek as he pulled back, fingers undoing his slacks quickly.

Unlike him, when he saw Chanyeol eyeing his nakedness it was with fondness rather than lust, it was pure joy.

“My beauty, how dainty you are,” Chanyeol praised, hand up and offering.

Baekhyun curled his hand around the others wet palm as he stepped in, a small smile on his face.

It felt strange to be complimented for his beauty when he had been many times before - but this was his  _ beloved  _ whom he’d waited so very long for.

Of course he was flustered by the sweetness. 

He settled with his knees on either side of strong thighs, arching his back to lean into the hand that pet over the side of his neck with palms resting against the pure muscle of Chanyeol's abdomen. 

“I will never allow anyone to touch this porcelain skin from now on.” 

Baekhyun sighed pleasantly at the possessiveness in Chanyeol's tone, watching the way his eyes glowed and the red reflected off his lashes. 

So  _ beautiful. _

“Have no worries,” He purred, curling arms around Chanyeol's neck and petting at the nape of his neck, “I am a feast for you only, darling.” 

“A feast you say?” Chanyeol grinned, tilting his head back against the porcelain tub, “That is such an understatement.” He smiled and ran hands down Baekhyun’s back to the curve of his spine, mapping yet not sensually. 

_ Lovingly. _

Baekhyun rested his head against his chest, curling into the large Ancient and feeling swallowed by the size difference when Chanyeol hugged his body closer. “You are beautiful.” 

Chanyeol chuckled in a disbelieving way, moving his right hand in order to smooth black locks down behind Baekhyun’s ear and wetting his skin, “Goodness, we see things so differently, dear petal,” He cooed, thumb rubbing over the shell of Baekhyun's ear.

“We can grow to see them similarly,” Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes and wrapping arms around Chanyeol's ribs, pressing a blind kiss to the Ancients chest. “My love.” 

“For now,” Chanyeol smiled softly and leaned down to bury his nose into black locks, “Let me just hold you a while, we have all the time in the world to grow together, my shining Baekhyun.” 


	3. Evening Primrose

“He was cursed for his temper and sick attitudes.” 

Baekhyun raised his head from the book he’d been reading, confused, one hand petting Chanyeol’s hair as the Ancient slept in his lap.

Their room was in dire need of a deep cleaning, thus they had to retreat into a sitting room for a while.

Truthfully, Baekhyun was glad Chanyeol was exhausted, because the humans were taking much too long to clean the place.

His lover really should give them some slack because he’d been asleep for centuries - of course the room was horribly covered in dust and dirt, but he knew Chanyeol would be raging a storm if up.

“Pardon?” He murmured, curling his fingers around the shell of Chanyeol's ear both to cover it and to continue mapping him out.

For someone so horrifically terrifying, he had the most adorable ears.

“His temper,” Luhan repeated, seated across the room on a separate sofa, reaching for a glass container of whiskey, “We should speak of it.”

“Very well.” He shut his book and now used both hands to pet the hair from his beloved cheek, finding that the Ancient looked so young when resting, yet so vulnerable.

Chanyeol was just incredibly interesting to look at, handsome yet soft looking when asleep - Baekhyun didn’t even find his red eyes all that scary despite the fact he had burst into sobs upon awakening him.

_ “Well.”  _ Luhan clicked his tongue and busied shuffling in his spot with a glass of alcohol.

Baekhyun disliked how he’d started the conversation instantly, it was not reassuring.

“My love has a temper,” Baekhyun murmured, nodding his head in agreement a bit, “But such things can be handled. I suppose that it is a  _ bit  _ extreme, yes, but for me it is no large matter.” 

_ “Baekhyun.”  _ Luhan sighed, but knew the feeling of being blinded by love too well. “My dear, you have a kind heart.” 

Baekhyun nearly laughed because that must be the stranger in Luhan to say that, he couldn’t blame the other, it was not like he was the most friendly at first, he’d been too upset not having a mate to care about socializing.

He instead just hummed and combed through his lovers hair because he was not intending to upset his new clan member. 

“But, said heart may find you in unfortunate situations.”

“What is the meaning of that?” Baekhyun said instantly, much more defensive than before as he clutched down on Chanyeol’s hair. “Are you implying I will not know my  _ own  _ beloved? That I will not love and care for him, and him to me?” 

“You misunderstand.” 

Baekhyun pursed his lips and reached for a glass over Chanyeol's head, choosing to ignore that politely. “He needs a donor for fresh blood.” 

“We agreed to no longer feed freshly whenever we like, you know this.”

_ “That,”  _ The smaller vampire hissed, “Was  _ before  _ my love turned out to be an Ancient - he will feed  _ fresh  _ soon _ ,  _ and if you disagree then I will go find him  _ a meal myself.”  _ He finished, sipping a glass of dark red blood.

Luhan looked disappointed in his sudden attitude, but Baekhyun ignored it in favor of leaning down to press blood slickened lips to his beloved cheek, leaving behind an imprint of bloodied lips.

Baekhyun missed fresh blood so much truthfully, he missed the days they could go outside and snatch whomever they wished.

But he understood danger, and it was growing more dangerous for them to do so.

That was why they had humans who tricked victims to them - homeless, peasants, those whom the world would not blink twice about missing.

But, unfortunately that meant they could not feed for long periods of time. For vampires like him, like the rest of them, it was fine - animal blood only had a slightly different taste to him - but for  _ Chanyeol  _ it was not sufficient enough.

An Ancient  _ needed  _ the strength to fill their veins.

Baekhyun would not allow for his beloved to feel weak.

“I will make you a deal,” Luhan murmured, shifting to uncross his legs and lean elbows onto his knees, “If you listen to my story, I will find him a meal soon. I do believe you are capable considering you are an enchanting vampire, brother, but I do believe you would be blinded and snatch any victim. We can no longer afford to do so.” 

“I am  _ not  _ a young vampire.” 

“No, but you are capable of having a blurred mind just the same.” 

Baekhyun hummed with a short nod, eyeing Chanyeol’s hair as it mused up between his fingers when he pet through it, it was addicting.

He couldn’t recall a time in which he spent so much time appreciating a person's features.

Possibly never.

“I will listen for his meal, and apologize for my behavior, but I suppose you know how I feel, correct? Should it be Minseok?”

Luhan looked pained to agree, as if he did not want to say Baekhyun’s attitude was reasonable, but he did and even leaned over to pass the vampire a second couch pillow that Baekhyun used to place under his elbow so he could pet Chanyeol’s hair comfortably.

“The curse for wrath, it is grand.” 

“A human in dark arts is a curse in itself.” 

The elder laughed and smiled as he nodded, “Of course, something so minuscule should not be allowed so much power. I’ve heard their minds forget so quickly.”

Baekhyun giggled quietly, “Pathetic.” 

“Despite that,” Luhan cleared his throat and a sudden heaviness settled over Baekhyun when the blonde man glanced at Chanyeol.

He felt protective over the other, it had even taken him an hour to convince Chanyeol to sleep across his lap, because the Ancient was adamant about having a resting place that was hidden.

Baekhyun wondered if he was paranoid, or if perhaps he’d only disliked the idea of sleeping whilst Baekhyun wasn’t. 

“When young, you could not possibly understand how it felt to have a brother so strong, Chanyeol was born with the white hair, he’d gained red eyes the past thousands of years, but… he was born into a family of  _ vampires,  _ not Ancients, so it was a shock. It was… difficult trying to watch over a brother much stronger than you, but Chanyeol… he’d grown into this  _ attitude. _ This thought that… because he was  _ different  _ it gave him the right to step on others - even us at times. But, he never did seem to have much of a preference between vampires and humans, both were beneath him.” 

Luhan paused, and Baekhyun recognized that it was with reluctance that he continued, “One day, an event occured in the village.” He cleared his throat and sighed, “I am unsure if it was our father or mother that had tried to take a meal home for us, but the woman escaped and fled. She made it to the village and they began to plan all the while we held our baby brother Sehun, oblivious to the violence they were readying to put on our family.” 

“They…” Baekhyun could read where it was going and felt his heart clench painfully, “Did they at least make it quick? Your dear parents must have gone together, correct?”

“We are unsure.” Luhan looked tearful as he stood up, he waved a slight hand towards the man in his lap, “Only Chanyeol is the one that witnessed it all, the rest of us were already retreating, yet his ego led him to believe he could win over a mob of stakes.” 

_ “I was pathetic then, I still have never felt as fearful as I did then, hidden inside a wardrobe.”  _

Baekhyun wanted to smile when Chanyeol sat up to run a hand through his hair, but he couldn’t find himself to when Luhan stood in the doorway so tearfully.

One would think that thousands of years would help lessen emotional connections, yet it never applied to someone they’d loved in the past. 

Time never made loved ones less loved and missed.

“Go. I will tell from now on,” Chanyeol ordered with more gentleness in his tone, waving a hand towards Luhan.

The elder was stiff, but his hands were shaking as he nodded and rushed out of the room.

Baekhyun was curious, but he could not find the nerve to say it. 

Instead, he tucked his knees beneath himself and straightened up to begin combing Chanyeol’s disarrayed hair, pressing into his side to kiss along his cheek, “Being handsome so soon after awakening is bad for my heart, dearest.”

“I suppose it is good to have barely beating organs then, right, lovely?”

Baekhyun grinned and rested his chin on his shoulder, trailing hands down Chanyeol's hard chest to bring his shirt together and do up the undone buttons, “We do not need air either, but I find myself breathing heavier around you.”

“You say such promiscuous things to me.” 

“I have many more, would you like to hear?” Baekhyun purred into his ear, pressing a kiss beneath it.

He felt it in his chest when Chanyeol chuckled, “I have no doubt you're  _ full  _ of mischief, rose bud, but let me have you in my arms so I can speak with you properly.” 

Baekhyun giggled like a child, so uncharacteristic of him who normally sulked days by, but it was easier now that Chanyeol was here.

_ So  _ much easier.

He crawled over Chanyeol's lap easily, smiling at the hands that grabbed his thighs through his pajamas.

Baekhyun eye smiled and tittered to himself as the long fingers squeezed his thighs and roamed into the thicker areas of his ass as if mapping him out.

He lifted his chin to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth, understanding that it was not his beloved's intention to get him worked up, but that he appreciated it all the same.

Once Chanyeol laughed lightly against his mouth Baekhyun pulled back to rest his cheek against the others strong chest, laying a palm against the flat of Chanyeol's silk top to muse it between his fingers. “I will not be carried away again, you can continue, beloved.” 

It earned him a kiss to his hair and strong arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Baekhyun found the thought that Chanyeol could easily harm him like this, he could easily cause him bodily harm if he wanted to, he was certainly strong enough to do so.

But he wasn’t worried about what his beloved would do, instead he just wrapped his weaker limbs around the others waist to, petting his strong back. 

“If I get upset, you have the full right to make me release you.” 

“I am not worried about that, you couldn’t possibly hurt me.” 

“Very well,” Chanyeol cooed, teasingly pressing a hand beneath Baekhyun’s shirt to his spine, “You nearly make me forget to be angry.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or not, but he felt it was one.

“As my dear brother was saying, I had thought I could take them - I was a child, but even then I was much stronger than humans.” 

“And you could not, darling?” Baekhyun whispered.

“No,” Chanyeol scoffed beneath his breath, “I grew too afraid, it was the entire town… I.. I heard their screams, and hid, I can  _ never  _ forget it. Baekhyun, they begged, it was so horrific… blood began to stain the floors and creep into where I had been. Did you know our blood is black?”

Baekhyun of course did know that, but he was not going to speak up and voice a thing with Chanyeol sounding so concerning. He only tilted his head to kiss his collarbone and hold onto him tighter.

Maybe he’d tell the other that their stories are a bit similar, that when he was young he and his brothers had to hide from a mob once too - but it felt inappropriate when the differences were too grand in their stories, they’d all survived Baekhyun’s.

“I suppose since then I have never quite liked those…  _ pesky roaches.”  _ Chanyeol cleared his throat deeply, brows furrowed and jaw clenched.

“So you acted out and cursed yourself?” Baekhyun asked softly, sitting back to cup his jaw and soothe his tension. “What did you do, love?”

Chanyeol chuckled, sitting back against the couch and pulling Baekhyun’s stomach against his own, “What have I not done to humans? On one hand I suppose I had deserved it, it is not as if I had known a meal I had chosen came from a family who practiced dark arts, yet I have no regrets - how can I? I am awake now, because of you. My beloved came to me at a seemingly perfect time, and looking  _ this  _ enchanting, goodness, I considered myself sinful, but perhaps I have done something right to receive  _ you,  _ Baekhyun _.”  _

“Oh, trust me,” Baekhyun smirked, pressing his fingertips to his lips, “You must have sinned to receive me, I am far from an angel.”

_ “But too sweet to be called a demon.”  _ Chanyeol argued.


	4. Angels Trumpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bad smut, blood play

“You know,” Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he sorted through Chanyeol's wardrobe, “The fashion years before was atrocious, I cannot even picture wearing such heavy outfits.”

“Is that your excuse for tempting me so much?” 

The vampire bit his lip, musing his damp hair off of his temple as he stood nearly nude inside of the wardrobe, a fur robe around his forearms and loosely tied at the waist. “I was a whore in a past life, did you know?”

He heard Chanyeol make a noise similar to disapproval, but Baekhyun had come to find that such a noise was a way he showed interest. “I did not be fated to a  _ whore,  _ your lies will get you nowhere, petals.” 

Baekhyun threw his head back in a fit of laughter, stepping from the wardrobe with a palm to his mouth, “Oh, but they get me everywhere, Chanyeol.” 

The Ancient had eyes sparkling red, over emotion making them brighter as he laid on their bed.

Since it’d been cleaned up a few days before they had barely left the room, exploring all of the nooks and crannies of it.

Chanyeol could barely recall much of where things were, yet the more he looked the more he remembered. 

“Whatever happened to  _ I could never tell you a lie, beloved,”  _ Chanyeol teased, placing a hand out in offering whilst the other held the back of his head.

“I may have fibbed,” Baekhyun cooed, taking a moment to breathe in the sight before him.

He swore he must have been blessed with such an attractive man because he’d waited so awfully long to have him. 

If that were the case Baekhyun could barely regret not receiving Chanyeol sooner - because he was a  _ sight.  _ He was not the pale, dull vampire he’d been expecting, but a large, honey skinned Ancient with more power in a single finger than within Baekhyun’s entire body.

Baekhyun would complain about the old clothing inside the wardrobe all day if it meant having an excuse to see Chanyeol like this, a towel loosely around him as he waited for the clothes Baekhyun had been adamant on choosing.

“Your state of undress is unfair,” Baekhyun complained with a soft pout, “Nobody should look so sinfully angelic without clothing.” 

Chanyeol actually roared with a laugh, as if he thought it was such a funny comment, “Aren’t you poetic?”

“I was being envious,” The smaller pouted his lips as he climbed onto the bed, lifting the purple robe off his knees to throw a leg over Chanyeol's hips. 

The second he sat down onto the Ancients hips, he groaned, laughter softening as he reached for Baekhyun’s robe and teased the string holding it shut. “Envious of what? I was made yours.” 

Baekhyun ran his tongue along his own sharp teeth as he purposely shuffled his hips around to meet the length that was slowly finding its home hard and between his cheeks.

Chanyeol's eyes surprisingly did not brighten up, nor did they glow at all, instead they had a sudden  _ calmness  _ to them, as if he was perfectly content to have Baekhyun teasing him like this.

To have a lover that did not get worked up by his advances, well that was a new one, Baekhyun was used to racing pulses and nervous touches.

It would not be happening now, because Chanyeol did not even consider as much as asking before he was untying the robe. 

“Envy can be towards oneself to.” 

Chanyeol looked beautiful when he laughed, shaking his head, “You are so  _ strange.”  _

Baekhyun had half a mind to say he was getting tongue twisted purely due to how beautiful the other man was, but he only grinned and shrugged the robe off of his arms down to his wrists.

“My  _ angel,”  _ Was the first thing from the Ancients mouth as he caught eyes on his porcelain skin, a large hand placing itself just between Baekhyun’s stomach and ribs, “Look at this, who created such a flower?” 

If Baekhyun could blush, he wished it would occur now so Chanyeol could see how happy it made him to hear that, “My love, why am I always a flower to you?” 

_ “Hm.”  _

He nearly thought Chanyeol was too busy thinking; that it was mindless compliments that ran through his mind that led to the nicknames of flowers and beautiful roses.

But he recognized Chanyeol was simply in the moment and interested in staring at his body more than thinking. 

“Well, flowers are very beautiful things,” Chanyeol hummed, sitting up and removing the robe from Baekhyun completely, “Not only that, but should we all die, flowers will prosper.” 

“Is it not sad to be compared to a thing that feeds off of sunlight and yet be unable to go into the sun?” 

Chanyeol looked more apologetic then, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek to bring him close and simply leaning against his mouth, “Do you feel sad?” 

“I used to want to feel the sun,” Baekhyun whispered, slender fingers curling around Chanyeol's forearm, “But I feel much warmer with you.” 

The Ancient always did a look at least once a day, one that said something Baekhyun mumbled made his entire day, and it was no different when a grin spread across his face before he yanked the vampire's mouth onto his. 

Baekhyun moaned at the sudden entrance of a tongue between his lips, feeling his body warm and thighs clench tighter around Chanyeol's hips.

He whined softly when Chanyeol’s sharp teeth cut into the pink of his tongue, feeling the warmth of his own blood smearing his mouth. 

Vampires' blood always was so liquid compared to humans, no stored proteins or need for infection fighting white blood cells to stay in their veins, and it led to this - a thin blood fluid with no true use other than for times like this.

The only use being to heal wounds quickly, to keep their heart beating the smallest bit, and… to sustain erections, to be able to feel the sensitivity of arousal.

Baekhyun sighed and curved his spine when a long finger curled around his ass, fingers tapping against his tailbone and making him whine when they did nothing to help him.

“Darling,” He purred, pulling away a bit to lick a bead of black from Chanyeol's chin, nosing his face, “I am no whore, yet I am no  _ virgin,  _ I had to prepare years for you after all.” 

_ That  _ made Chanyeol shake his body when he growled a pleased noise, “You learned to be a good lover for  _ me?  _ Do not get me wrong, it is difficult to picture you with other vamp-“

“Humans only,” Baekhyun giggled, knowing it would please his beloved to know as he shuffled down to rest his head in Chanyeol's throat, “I would never allow someone to go on bragging of a lover that is not theirs - I drained them after, nobody should live with a thought of my body but you, it is a  _ secret.”  _

“You killed them so they could not remember and lust for your body, for me?” 

Baekhyun heard the approving hiss to his tone, felt the way Chanyeol's cock jumped beneath the towel that separated them. 

He’d done good, and it made his lover proud.

“Oh  _ lord,”  _ Chanyeol moaned, cupping a hand over Baekhyun’s head as he shifted so the vampire rolled off of him.

Baekhyun verbally whimpered at the loss, flipping onto his side with an angry scowl only to be greeted with Chanyeol removing the towel and digging in his side table.

The small vampire took it upon himself to crawl on hands and knees across the bed, purring into the hand that pet his hair when he approached, but deamed it fair punishment as he pretended to nuzzle Chanyeol's thigh.

Fingers teasing along the Ancients leaking erection before he hissed a predatory noise and sank teeth through skin and muscle.

_ “Baekhyun, yes. Good, beloved, good-“  _ Chanyeol cried and threw his head back against the frame, the bottle of oil shattering on his palm.

Baekhyun moaned and was unable to worry over if the other had harmed himself when he was trying to suck what blood spilled from the wound.

It flowed like a waterfall, uncontrollable, leaking onto the bedding, coating Baekhyun’s palms.

It would continue bleeding for a bit, the slick material would be all over both of them in a matter of time.

“Beautiful. You look beautiful.” 

Baekhyun laughed softly when he pulled back, looking for praise and scrambling to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. He moved to rest his ass on the Ancients thighs, feeling the black blood smear along his thighs and meet the underside of his drooling cock.

“My love, I believe-“

He was cut off by Chanyeol's oil slickened hand covering his mouth, fingers collecting blood from his chin and bringing it to pink lips.

Baekhyun positively keened when a long digit slipped between his lips and sucked at the mixture of blood and silky oil. 

“I suppose we do not need oils now, little rose,” Chanyeol growled, one would think he was angry seeing the scrunch of his nose and the red of his eyes, but Baekhyun could  _ feel  _ it was pure lust when he moved a knee to brush against the Ancients cock.

Baekhyun scraped sharp teeth along the finger and Chanyeol gave a warning noise and curled it up to press into his tongue.

The vampire pouted when it retreated, pressing soaked hands to Chanyeol’s chest and leaving handprints as he nuzzled up against him like a kitten to their owner, “You do not allow me to play.” He whined.

“Do you wish to  _ play  _ or to be  _ filled?” _

Baekhyun’s cock very much did not want to play right now, he hadn’t had anything filling him in so long, and even then having a human for a night did nothing for a vampire.

Their stamina was too low, their hip movements too shallow, Baekhyun had never been a fan of giving, he’d always preferred to receive, but found it hard to enjoy sex when his partners were so  _ dull. _

Perhaps he’d only gotten off on the thought of a fresh meal he’d get after the human finished lusting over his body.

“Your blood is coating me,” Baekhyun sighed breathily, pressing his nose into Chanyeol’s cheek and preening at the others hand curling around his cock. “I- I want to play, but I want to feel you.” 

Chanyeol chuckled and turned to capture his lips for only a moment, swallowing the vampires choked whine when he toyed with the tip of his cock.

Baekhyun pushed back instead at the hand on his ass and it seemed to give Chanyeol a sign of where to go, because next thing he knew he was squirming and pushing back against a bloody and oil soaked finger that prodded his entrance.

Even just one finger felt far more rewarding than any human cock.

“Oh  _ love,”  _ Baekhyun cried, curling nails into Chanyeol’s waist, “I will  _ swallow  _ you whole after this - I-I-“

“You will have plenty of time to play with me,” The Ancient cooed, warm breath against Baekhyun’s cheek and gathering his own blood into his mouth from the layer that covered the vampires skin, “But first let me soak you in my blood, then we shall see if it compares to your experiences, hm?” 

Baekhyun would have told him how it already bypassed his experiences, that the warm blood being pushed into his entrance made the perfect lubricant and filled his insides with pleasure, but he was busy drooling against him and hiccuping moans with each finger that opened him up.

“I am losing my mind!” He screamed loudly, scratching marks into Chanyeol’s skin before he hissed once more in an angry voice, “I am  _ demanding _ you, take me  _ now!” _

“I would not have taken you as such a loud lover, beauty. How much louder can you get, I wonder.” 

Baekhyun proved that he could get  _ much, much  _ louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut gtgtgtg


	5. Casablanca Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Murder

Chanyeol had been living off of blood bags.

Baekhyun could see how much it drained him to not have something fresh, his eyes did not shine as bright, he laid down more often than originally, and he seemed to begin finding it difficult to keep up with his small vampire's stamina.

It was only _about time_ Luhan found a meal for him, Baekhyun was growing absolutely angered.

Last week, he’d even considered just snatching one of the maids and calling it good enough, but he’d managed to talk himself out of it when recalling how the workers' disappearance would be put on them instantly.

What a _pity._

“I know, baby, I know,” Baekhyun hushed softly, brushing the hair from Chanyeol's forehead and quietly tsking, “My poor baby,” He cooed, wrapping both arms around the others head.

He felt Chanyeol laugh against his throat, but the other had been denying left and right feeling sick, despite it being rather obvious he was tired and weak. “You are too soft on me, buttercup.”

“You _shush,”_ Baekhyun ordered, pulling back to peck the side of his face, “Nobody is listening to you, _sir.”_

Chanyeol snickered, but he did pet Baekhyun’s legs that were across his lap. 

“Baekhyun.” 

The vampire hummed and twisted to the doorway towards his brother's voice, “Yes, Jongin?” 

The younger looked sheepish, flickering eyes towards Chanyeol like he wasn’t sure exactly how to speak up in his presence.

Baekhyun understood, Chanyeol was an _Ancient, they_ were rare and with one as tempered as his beloved, Jongin must be scared.

“Come here, Nini,” Baekhyun cooed, moving his legs intending to slide from Chanyeol's lap.

But, his love growled and playfully bit at his ear leading the vampire to squeal and turn to peck Chanyeol's lips in order to trick him to let him escape his hold. 

“Stay _still!”_ Baekhyun ordered playfully, gently hitting Chanyeol's shoulder before spinning towards Jongin.

He heard Chanyeol grumble a noise and giggled to himself as he approached his youngest brother - well, youngest blood brother, Sehun was a rather cute _new_ brother he had. 

Although, Sehun was very quiet.

“Jongin,” He smiled and grabbed his arm, “Have you spoken to Chanyeol yet?”

Of course he hadn’t, Baekhyun knew he hadn’t, none of his brothers really tried to engage with Chanyeol ever since he’d burst into rage in front of them.

Plus, the couple had spent the past few weeks locked up in each other anyway.

“Um… I- Baek…” Jongin stumbled, looking _super_ uncomfortable being yanked towards the couch. “I just… I just had something to tell you.”

“Wonderful, you can tell me after speaking with Chanyeol,” The little vampire crooned, releasing him halfway into the room in order to spin and send Chanyeol a wide grin.

Chanyeol hadn’t looked very interested in what he was doing, but rather more interested in staring at Baekhyun’s back fondly, as if he was perfectly content keeping an eye on the smaller.

Jongin noticed and approached the situation a bit less tense, but only a small bit. “I have never s-seen an Ancient before. Apologies.” 

“Jonginnie is our _baby!”_ Baekhyun cooed, plopping a kiss onto his brother's cheek to which Jongin grimaced and pushed him a bit.

Jongin had half a mind to wonder how _Chanyeol_ put up with Baekhyun’s obnoxious behavior, surely he would get fed up. 

But the Ancient merely laughed at his behavior, climbing to his feet to offer the vampire his own hand like he knew Jongin was growing annoyed of the bouncing on his own arm, “I have heard, my flower, won’t you calm for a moment?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s head.

The vampire pouted and nuzzled into Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol then turned his attention to Jongin, smiling wide and putting a hand out, “I am not so different to a normal vampire, brother.” 

_Lies,_ even Baekhyun had no idea exactly what capabilities an Ancient had.

At the _brother_ coo he visually saw Jongin calm down.

“Yixing told me a few days ago that Ancients have many capabilities, including impre-“

Jongin didn’t get to finish because a scream cut him off, one of high pitched fear.

Baekhyun instantly whined in annoyance and snuggled to Chanyeol’s chest.

“Human.” Chanyeol growled, clicking his tongue.

Baekhyun perked up at that, gasping and wrapping his fingers around Chanyeol’s sweetly, “A meal for you, my love?” 

Chanyeol's eyes glowed instantly, but he didn’t verbally voice his excitement at the idea.

“Oh, Luhan said to get you, Baekhyun,” Jongin mumbled, “About… five minutes ago.” 

The little vampire giggled and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s clothed arm before turning to his brother, “Take us then.” 

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s arm tightly, being led along because the Ancient was practically rushing in his haste to get to his meal.

Baekhyun understood, of course he did - Chanyeol was starving.

But, he did have to place himself in front of the Ancient when Jongin opened up the door to the entryway and Chanyeol _snarled_ at the smell of the human.

The maids he had _so_ much restraint with when they were around, because he knew if something happened to one fingers would point to them easily, but Chanyeol had already been _told_ the human was his meal.

It was a woman in rags, but she was heavyset and large, hair a bright golden color and her makeup was staining the top of her gown with tears.

_“Let me go!”_

“Oh shut it _up!”_ Chanyeol hissed, all his teeth on show and he seemed to have zero care in the world for what the clan thought of him, because he looked _scary._

Even Baekhyun thought twice of blocking Chanyeol’s way as the Ancient stormed inside, the little vampire only looked around nervously at what the Ancient was doing.

 _“Please!”_ The human screamed.

“Keep your mouth shut, you were the whore that agreed to come.” Luhan drawled quietly, sending Baekhyun an _are you satisfied?_ look.

Baekhyun was satisfied _for now,_ but who knew exactly for how long that would be. Likely once Chanyeol started to look less energetic he would start his demands again.

“Oh _hell,_ I cannot stand this, everyone _leave!”_ Chanyeol boomed, strolling across the room to take Luhan’s place holding the woman still with a hand around her arm.

“Sir!” The woman blubbered ugly sobs, “Please! Do not do this!” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, turning to roll the entry doors shut, holding the rolling doors together and blocking the way into the castle more, and blocking the others from ruining Chanyeol’s meal.

“I- I will give anything!” She screamed, grabbing the bottom of her gown and showing a bit of skin of her ankles.

Baekhyun had his eyes on Chanyeol instantly, sneering, but not speaking a word of her promiscuous actions at first.

God was he pissed though.

He couldn’t hold it in and hissed as he slammed a palm on the door, “You think my lover would be swayed by the likes of _you!”_ He growled, “Do you not know what sort of creatures we are? The beauty we can have? You dare to even _compare_ yourself to my beauty?”

She stumbled out of Chanyeol's loose grip with a fearful sob, she fell onto the floor and shook her head adamantly, “No! No- of course not! Your- your beauty is incomparable, my lord! I-I cannot even-“

 _“Now now,”_ Chanyeol tsked and sent Baekhyun a look of mischief, “That is not how we speak to women, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun straightened his spine and felt his lip quirk up with amusement, “You dare to try to teach _me_ something new, darling? How bold.” 

Chanyeol laughed rather loudly, stepping on the end of the woman’s dress when she tried to scoot towards the front door fearfully. 

He turned his attention down to the women with a very false sympathetic look, bringing a large palm down to her face and petting her round cheek. “You must be so confused, mortal. There is no need to worry.” 

Baekhyun narrowed eyes on him, feeling the rush of envy working it's way around his bones and fangs pressing to his lips. 

“But, no need to worry.” Chanyeol cooed like one would to a child, kneeling down fully and using both palms to hold her head. “This only takes a _moment.”_

The sickening cracking of a neck always made Baekhyun feel something like guilt for a moment, but only that long before the sick urge to feed ran through his veins and forced a feral noise from his throat. 

“My lovely boy,” Chanyeol dropped the body on the floor and stood up with an expression of apology, pure worry and concern as he approached him. “How small brained mortals are. She was attempting to compare a simple roach to the entire sun, my bright flower.” 

Baekhyun lifted his head higher and allowed his beloved to hold his face and press a single apologetic kiss to his mouth before huffing. “How much ignorance can mortals have? As if for a _moment_ she even thought she was capable of earning your affection.” 

Chanyeol growled an apologetic noise and brought him into his chest, fingers feeling under his top and running over the curve of his spine, “Affection is a word that fits me only when you are the topic spoken of.” 

Baekhyun smirked a triumphant look, fingers tangling roughly into white hair before he pressed a kiss against Chanyeol's throat. “Go feed while it is still warm, love. I will have them start a fire for remains.” 

“You must be joking.” Chanyeol pulled away with a fond look and tapped a gentle finger against Baekhyun’s jaw before tugging him a few steps closer to the body, “As if I would not share with you. All this hard work my rose has done and yet I would have the meal all go myself? Tsk, do you not know I prioritize you over all?” 

Baekhyun’s face brightened up and he pressed a finger to one of his fangs, feeling the venom pool at the thought and began to run down his finger.

He licked it off with a smiled widely, “Well if you _insist,_ my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add more if I think of ideas 😭!!!!!


End file.
